Snow Day
by FicletWriter
Summary: One-Shot. Damon and Elena spend their day together in the snow. Delena Fluff!


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; No copyright infringement intended _

One-Shot

**Elena's POV**

It was Wednesday. Usually at this time of day, I would be at school, in class taking notes. But, today was an exception to that. School was cancelled due to weather complications. It was a freezing twenty-eight degrees outside, and the snow was building up the hour.

Jenna was working, and Jeremy was out with a friend, despite Jenna's warning about the how dangerous the icy roads were. With those two out of the house, it left me home alone. Well, not exactly…

"Elena," Damon whined, for about the fifteenth time. His lower lip jutted out, and his cerulean eyes focused towards me in piercing gaze.

"What?" I sighed, frustrated with his constant interruptions. I had been attempting to write my English essay that was due the next day. Key word: attempting. With Damon keeping me company, his continuous distractions kept me from even starting on my English paper.

"I'm bored." He stated.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked with a frustrated tone, pausing for the nth time.

"Let's go play in the snow." He suggested with an amused expression on his face.

"No," I replied, trying to at least write the title of my essay on the sheet of paper.

"Why not?"

"Because," I said slowly, " I have an essay due tomorrow, and I haven't even started it!"

"What are you talking about," he questioned, "you already wrote the title," he pointed out.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, "Yes, Damon, I have _only_ wrote the title. I have been sitting here for half an hour, and I have only managed to write the title!"

"Okay, fine," he held up his hand in surrender. But of course, Damon, being Damon, had another suggestion.

"You know," he said while doing his eye-thing, " we could have sex" he suggested bluntly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But –"

"Okay, damn it!" I said exasperated, throwing my hands in the air. "If I go outside with you, will you quit _your insufferable complaining?"_

"Yes," he replied, amused with my outburst. "Although, option two would have sufficed as well, but it's your loss. You could have been screaming in ecstasy and pleasure, when I –"

"Let's go," I cut him off abruptly, while rolling my eyes at his perverted comment.

_Elena Gilbert_

_English – 1st__ period_

_Mrs. Simmons_

_Love_

_**Prompt:**__ With all the literature we have studied and read in class throughout the school year, you notice that most of the time, it all comes down to love. Whether it's the fact that the protagonist loves something or someone, or whether he or she is __in__ love with that something or someone. You also witness that love triangles, and conflicts that tear relationships up. But in the end, there is an unbreakable bond formed. _

_**What do you think of the concept of "love"? **_

_I believe that love is –_

"Damon," I scolded, as I wiped away the wet snow off my jacket, "What the hell?" I checked to see if any of the snow got on to my paper. It did.

"What?" He asked with mock innocence.

"What was that for?" I asked exasperated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, "I believe you might have to be a little bit more specific"

I narrowed my eyes. " Why, did you," I gestured my hands towards him, "the sexual crazed-immature-egotistical vampire, just threw a snowball at me," I gestured to myself," the human, who is trying to pass her English class, by working on her essay!"

"I think you got my description wrong. It's supposed to be: Damon is the sexiest-charming-witty-sex god who –"

"Damon!" I snapped.

"What?"

"Get to the point! Why did you throw a fucking snow ball at me?"

"Oh," he said mischievously, " you mean like this?"

Before I could comprehend what he said, a snowball came flying towards me and hit my shoulder. I wiped it off and glared at him.

Screw the essay.

"Damon," I growled. I stalked towards him with a fist full of snow and accurately threw it to where it him directly on his face. His eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting me to do that. But his shock was soon replaced with a playful expression.

"This means war," we said in unison.

What started as a few snowballs tossed at each other, turned into a fully fledged snowball fight. But it wasn't a fair snowball fight. He, being the cheating vampire he was, used his vampire abilities the whole time. So of course, he won. We ended up on the ground, in each other's arms laughing hysterically..

"You are such a fucking cheater," I said with a mock glare, while wiping the remaining snow off of me.

"Don't be a sore loser," he chuckled.

"Oh, please," I argued, "We both know who would've won if a certain someone didn't use their _abilities_."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I would have won regardless."

"There's only one way to prove who would've won if the snowball fight were played fair," I challenged.

"Fine. I'll play without my _awesome_ vampire abilities, but it's only to show you that I can kick you human ass whether I use my powers or not." He smirked.

We had our second snowball fight. Guess who won?

I won the snowball fight.

"Let's build a snowman," Damon suggested randomly.

"Sure, why not." I agreed.

In about half an hour, we built a snowman. I'd be lying if I said that our snowman had buttons, a black top hat, and the whole _regular_ snowman attire. The snowman Damon and I built had a leather jacket. Yep, that's right, a leather jacket.

"You weren't kidding," I gaped as I watched Damon take off his leather jacket and place it on our snowman.

"Of course not. If this is going to be our snowman, then it has to be.. unique." He explained.

"Yes, because every time a citizen of Mystic Falls drives by my house, they'll notice a snowman and immediately think: Oh look, that's Damon and Elena's snowman," I replied sarcastically.

"Well actually they will immediately recognize it as my snowman. You know, since the whole leather jacket outfit screams the gorgeous Damon Salvatore," he winked, " We need to add something that's yours."

"Uh, I don't really have anything to put on the snowman."

"Well, how about that red lace bra that you wore that one time we –"

"No," I interjected, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks at the memory.

Damon snickered at my blush, "Well, what other ideas can you think of? Because you know, I have a lot more options if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Okay, I think I know what I can put on the snowman," I said quickly before he could suggest anything else vulgar, " Wait here."

I ran inside the house and towards my bedroom closet. As I opened my closet door, my eyes roamed around until I found the box that contained the item I wanted. I opened the cardboard box and pulled out black scarf. I took the accessory and ran outside.

"Here," I said, as reached out to give the scarf to Damon, "My mother gave me this on my 11th birthday."

He looked a bit hesitant at first but reached out and grabbed the scarf. He wrapped around the snowman carefully, and stood back admiring the snowman.

"This is definitely our snowman," He said with a genuine smile.

**Nobody's POV**

After a few hours, Jenna and Jeremy came home only to find the front lawn of their house covered in footprints and snow angels. But there was one thing that stood out the most. A snowman with a leather jacket with a black scarf wrapped around its neck.

"That is totally, Damon and Elena's snowman," Jeremy stated as he and Jenna walked up to the porch.

"Yeah, it probably is. But what I find funny, is that if someone asked me back then, what would you think Damon Salvatore would be doing in the future, I would've have never guessed: spending the day with my niece, building a snowman.." Jenna laughed.

As they both entered the house, they noticed a trail of melted snow leading into the living room. Jenna and Jeremy followed the trail only to find Damon and Elena curled up in front of the lit fireplace in each other's arms, and two empty cups of what was assumed to be hot chocolate.

"God, what did they do all day? I mean it's not like all the snow slush all came from building a snowman,"

"Maybe they did something kinky," Jenna replied.

"Jenna!" Jeremy spoke with horror evident in his voice. "I don't need that mental image of what my sister and her boyfriend do in their _spare_ time."

Jeremy expected to hear a reply from Jenna, but instead he had gotten a response from someone else. "Would it kill you two to be quiet? I could hear the both of you the minute you pulled up the driveway." Damon complained. "I mean as much as I would love to hear the both of you discuss my sex life with Elena," he said sarcastically, " I would like to sleep."

Jeremy and Jenna rolled their eyes in unison.

"Oh, and FYI, the snow in the house was caused by the epic snowball fight Elena and I had. We were both covered in snow when we returned back to the house," Damon informed as tried to go back to sleep.

"Who won?" Jeremy asked.

Before Damon could answer his question, Jenna interjected "Before you used you vampire powers,"

"Is it really that unbelievable that I wouldn't use my abilities? Plus, how would you know that there was snowball fight ?" Damon lowered his voice, when he noticed Elena shifting in her sleep.

"Well, one: You're Damon. Enough said. Two: Elena would've asked you for a rematch that was fair." Jeremy replied logically.

Damon mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that," Jeremy questioned in an amused tone, "could you say that a little louder?" Jeremy asked even though had a good idea of who won.

"Elena."

**Elena's POV**

"Would you please turn you essays in?" Mrs. Simmons requested at the beginning of class. My eyes widened, completely forgetting the essay that was due today.

Damn vampire and his stupid distractions.

Before I could ask her if she would accept my essay if I could get it to her the next day as a late grade, I noticed a paper sticking out of my binder. I took it out to see what it was. I smiled to myself as I read it. Only one word could explain how my English essay was finished and was written in my exact penmanship:

Damon 3


End file.
